Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bones to Stone: Metal Bodies Mystery Movie Novelization
This is the novelization for the film, Zachary, Grace and Lexia: Bones to Stone. It has 316 pages. There are 7 chapter pictures: Rectangles with stone arms (prologue and epilogue) Ainsley in a rectangle with a stone arm and Alexa and Leah on the top right corner (chapters 1, 7, 13, 19 and 25) Zachary in a rectangle with a stone arm and Chris and Lava on the top right corner (chapters 2, 8, 14, 20 and 26) Lexia in a rectangle with a stone arm and Meredith and Sarah on the top right corner (chapters 3, 9, 15, 21 and 27) Wilber in a rectangle with a stone arm and Kaia and Me-Mow on the top right corner (chapters 4, 10, 16, 22 and 28) Grace in a rectangle with a stone arm and Kamrin and Lydia on the top right corner (chapters 5, 11, 17, 23 and 29) Rocky in a rectangle with a stone arm and Daffodil and Ravenpaw on the top right corner (chapters 6, 12, 18, 24 and 30) Table of Contents Prologue *pgs 1-11 Chapter 1 *pgs 12-21 Chapter 2 *pgs 22-27 Chapter 3 *pgs 28-41 Chapter 4 *pgs 42-52 Chapter 5 *pgs 53-66 Chapter 6 *pgs 67-72 Chapter 7 *pgs 73-81 Chapter 8 *pgs 82-94 Chapter 9 *pgs 95-103 Chapter 10 *pgs 104-113 Chapter 11 *pgs 114-124 Chapter 12 *pgs 125-131 Chapter 13 *pgs 132-145 Chapter 14 *pgs 146-153 Chapter 15 *pgs 154-161 8 pages of color photos between pgs 158 and 159 Chapter 16 *pgs 162-173 Chapter 17 *pgs 174-182 Chapter 18 *pgs 183-193 Chapter 19 *pgs 194-201 Chapter 20 *pgs 202-208 Chapter 21 *pgs 209-213 Chapter 22 *pgs 214-225 Chapter 23 *pgs 226-231 Chapter 24 *pgs 232-242 Chapter 25 *pgs 243-254 Chapter 26 *pgs 255-264 Chapter 27 *pgs 265-276 Chapter 28 *pgs 277-284 Chapter 29 *pgs 285-289 Chapter 30 *pgs 290-304 Epilogue *pgs 305-316 Story Prologue Outside, six people were playing their favorite sports. They were Ainsley, Zachary, Lexia, Wilber, Grace and Rocky Bortz. Ainsley was playing volleyball, Zachary was doing karate, Lexia was playing field hockey, Wilber was playing basketball, Grace was running and Rocky was playing tennis. When they were finished, everyone circled around. "Well, now that we've practiced playing our favorite sports, what should we do?" asked Zachary. "Maybe we can practice some more." suggested Grace. "Aren't we sweaty after all the workout?" asked Lexia. "You're right, sis." replied Zachary. "All of us are sweaty after working out." "We can feel in the burn in our bones right now." said Rocky. "Speaking of bones, why don't we turn our bones to stones to make ourselves even stronger?" suggested Wilber. "Good idea, son!" exclaimed Zachary. "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ainsley. "Let's go!" Inside a stone lab, the six friends met up with Alexa, Leah, Chris, Lava, Meredith, Sarah, Kaia, Me-Mow, Kamrin, Lydia, Daffodil and Ravenpaw Bortz. "So, you six wanna turn your bones to stone, huh?" asked Alexa. "Yes." Ainsley replied. "We wanna be strong at our favorite sports." "Well, you guys will have to be electrocuted to turn your bones to stone." said Leah. "Wait." said Lexia. "You're not gonna kill us, are you?" "A little bit." said Meredith. "When your bones get turnt to stone, you're dead. We'll electocute you and then revive you." "Makes sense now." said Grace, now getting that they won't stay dead forever. "Trust us." said Sarah. "You'll see how it goes." Then she pointed to six electrocution chairs. "Get on those electrocution chairs. They'll turn your bones to stone." The six friends went to the chairs and sat on them. "You guys might wanna hold still, cause this is gonna hurt." Kamrin warned. Then she turned to Lydia. "Ready, Lydia?" "You bet I am." she replied. Then the twelve friends electrocute the six friends. Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Books Category:Books Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia